Phone Calls
by PeggsterLover
Summary: Frank was used to getting calls about his kids when they were little. But now that they were older, especially since Joe's death, receiving a call like that was a concern. He worried about what he would hear from the person at the other end of the line.


_So here's my first Blue Bloods fanfiction. Is it not such an awesome show? Hope you like this, its just a short one shot looking at Frank's feelings towards his children and their safety. _

_Summary: Frank was used to getting calls about his kids when they were little. But now that they were older, especially since Joe's death, receiving a call like that was a concern. He worried about what he would hear._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters. But man, if I did own Danny Reagan… mmmmm… sorry… anyway… enjoy!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Frank Reagan knew all too well about phone calls regarding his children. It started way back at the beginning. What would one expect when you have four children, none of who were teenagers yet. Frank had come to almost expect these calls.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**DANNY, AGED 11**

"Mr Reagan?"

"Yes?"

"This is Nurse Falton from the school."

Frank would sigh. "Which child is it?"

"Daniel has fallen from a wall during recess time and banged his head. He received a small gash from the fall. We have patched it up for now, but we would recommend you take him to the hospital for a check up at some point, just to make sure everything is ok."

"I will. Thank you for letting me know."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**JAMIE****, AGED 5**

"Mr Reagan?"

"Yes, this is he."

"Hi, this is Nurse Falton again, from the school."

"Which child is it this time?"

"Jamie has just had a small fall, nothing serious, just a grazed knee. It pretty sore so we just wanted to let you know."

"Alright. Thank you for calling."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

These phone calls continued throughout their adolescence too. Frank was so used to receiving phone calls from the school; he almost expected them every single day of the week.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**ERIN, AGED 14**

"This is Detective Reagan."

"Hello sir, this is Nurse Johnson, from school."

Frank pinched the bridge of his nose. "Which child?"

"Erin has had a fall during netball practice. She twisted her ankle quite badly. We're taking her down the hospital to get it looked at by a doctor. Can you get down here to meet us?"

"Yes, Nurse, I'll be there. Thank you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**JOE, AGED 16**

"Hello, is this Detective Reagan?"

"Yes, it is."

"This is Principle Miller from the school."

"Who is it this time?"

"Joseph, sir. He has been playing up a bit in class. I was wondering if you could come down to the school at some point to discuss his unusual behaviour."

_Why? _Frank thought. "Yes, ma'am, I'll be down there shortly."

"Thank you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Back then, there was not much to worry about with these phone calls. They were merely small injuries or troublesome behaviour. However, once his children grew up, these phone calls became less frequent, but the concern for receiving one grew significantly.

This grew even more after Joe was killed. Every day, although Frank had the face of a brave, strong police commissioner, inside he was praying that he would never have to receive another phone call like that.

One day, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Commissioner? It's Jackie."

"Jackie? Is everything ok?"

"Uh, we're just down at the hospital. It's Danny."

Frank's legs gave way and he fell down into his seat. "What happened?"

"We were chasing down a suspect, Danny followed him round a corner, when we caught up the suspect had Danny on the ground with his gun on him… We shot at the suspect… Before we could do anything… Stop the bleeding…"

Jackie's voice seemed to come and go. Frank didn't know what to think. Not again. They couldn't go through Joe all over again. Jamie and Erin couldn't handle losing another brother. He couldn't handle losing another son. He thought of Linda and the boys. What would they do?

"Frank? You there?"

"Uh… yes… I…"

"Did you hear what I said?" Jackie asked. "Danny is in surgery, the bullet hit his side. They think he's gonna be alright."

Hearing those words made Frank's heart do flips. Although Jackie had said 'think', he still felt some relief that his son was likely to survive.

"I'll be right there." Frank hung up the phone and made his way out of his office.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever. All Frank could think about was seeing his son. Frank didn't remember much between arriving at the hospital and reaching the room Danny had been put in after surgery. All he knew was that he was standing outside the room, looking in at his unconscious son recovering from surgery.

That word – recovering – is what gave him the strength to be standing there. He watched as Danny lay there, the only movement was the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. He looked so peaceful – anyone who didn't know what had happened to him probably would have thought he was fine. Other than the bruise that had formed across his left eye, presumably from when the suspect took him down, nothing seemed to be wrong. It was only beneath the sheets, beneath the hospital gown, that the true wound was. A single bullet wound in his side that would remain there forever.

It may fade, the scar may heal over, Danny may move on from the event, but Frank will never forget the phone call.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Well I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! You all know that reviews make me feel all worm and fuzzy inside :) _

_Much love_

_X _


End file.
